La dureté de l'hiver
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Il est une dame qui hante la taïga. Il est une dame dont la magie perd les hommes.


**Rating :** PG-13 (violence suggérée)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent au folklore populaire et à Andersen.  
 **Notes :** Divisé en deux vu que le texte remplit près de 22 pages sur Word : lien vers la seconde partie. Rédigé pour un appel à textes sur le thème de "l'hiver" mais non retenu car contenu trop long. (Voilà ce qui arrive quand on lit mal les critères de sélection)

* * *

Même si le tsar avait posé un pied sur le seuil menant à la demeure de la Mort, son corps demeurait un roc et son regard possédait cet éclat d'acier qui avait toujours fasciné et terrorisé Ivan, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Ivan avait toujours admiré son père, d'une foi sans faille comparable à celle qu'éprouve un croyant envers la divinité qu'il adule chaque jour. Il avait toujours tâché d'attirer le regard de ce père et dirigeant, de sortir de l'ombre de ses aînés. Et aujourd'hui la chance souriait, lui laissant une saveur douce amère sur la langue. Car cette chance se teintait de la mort prochaine, et inéluctable, de son père.

Le corps massif du tsar Sergey Tsarévitch reposait dans son trône, massif morceau de pierre dans lequel on avait grossièrement taillé une assise et des accoudoirs. Les tsars n'avaient jamais voulu modifier ce trône, préférant la rugosité de la pierre à la caresse du marbre. « Un tsar ne doit pas inspirer la convoitise par ses richesses, mais la crainte et le respect à ses sujets. » avait énoncé un tsar, dont le nom échappait à Ivan. Mais la maxime était restée, et le trône inchangé.

Subrepticement, l'homme leva les yeux pour mieux observer le visage de son père. Sa stature colossale qui emplissait le trône. La peau d'ours qui recouvrait ses épaules en un blanc immaculé, animal symbole de l'empire russe. Ivan s'était parfois surprise à se demander quel effet aurait la fourrure sur lui.

La voix du tsar gronda, faisant lever la tête à ses aînés. Grigory et Vitaly ne rougissaient pas de leur lignage, se complaisant même dans une fierté que Ivan trouvait exagérée. Unis comme les doigts de la main, ils s'étaient déjà, plus d'une fois, vantés de régner ensemble sur l'empire. Et de se lancer de multiples défis entre eux pour savoir qui serait le tsar, et qui serait le conseiller. Ils ignoraient délibérément leur cadet dans le jeu, le trouvant trop intellectuel, ne comprenant pas qu'un homme puisse tant aimer lire et délaisser des occupations plus viriles tels que l'alcool et les femmes.

À songer à ces jeux puérils, Ivan sentit une rancœur acide remonter dans sa gorge tandis que la voix de leur père emplissait la salle du trône.

— Le temps m'est compté, mes fils. Il vous faut vous y résigner, comme tout cet empire se doit de le faire. Ma seule peine, en ce monde, est de ne pouvoir choisir qui me succédera. (L'homme leva la main, indiquant qu'il ne voulait aucunement que l'on interrompe sa diatribe.) Pour cela, je vais ré-instaurer une antique pratique de notre empire. Il fut un temps où, pour désigner le prochain tsar, il était de coutume de mettre à l'épreuve les fils en âge de régner.

Vitaly réagit en premier, ses profonds yeux bleu fixant son père, sans ciller, comme pour mieux sonder son âme. Ce regard avait toujours mis Ivan mal à l'aise. L'homme releva la tête, rejetant ses épaules en arrière.

— Père ! J'espère qu'il est évidemment hors de question que des fils d'une quelconque noble famille puisse venir interférer dans le lignage impérial. Si vous devez nous mettre à l'épreuve, que cela ne concerne que moi et Grigory !

— Il me semble, qu'encore aujourd'hui, j'ai trois fils et non deux.

Le visage de Vitaly se tourna vers Ivan, Un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents. Un sourire de chat finaud.

— Pardonnez-moi Père. J'oublie que Ivan est un homme, tant il passe davantage son temps dans une bibliothèque que sur un terrain d'entraînement.

La tirade avait fait mouche, mais Ivan ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'ignorer son frère. Il savait combien cette attitude le faisait enrager et pouvait sentir le regard de son aîné le piquer tel un charbon ardent. La voix du tsar tonna obligeant chacun à baisser la tête, tels des herbes se couchant face à l'impétuosité du vent.

— Il suffit ! Je ne tolérerais pas davantage tel conduite devant ma personne. Votre père et empereur se meurt, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire n'est rien d'autre que de vulgaires quolibets infantiles ?

Les trois fils proférèrent des excuses à l'unisson.

— Je préfère cette humilité. Nous n'avons guère de temps. L'empire a besoin d'un tsar et je caresse le souhait de le voir se faire couronner avant que Dieu ne me rappelle à lui. Mes fils, vous possédez chacun des qualités qui feront de vous des empereurs dignes de cet empire. Ce qui a rendu mon choix impossible. Je vais donc laisser le destin décider à ma place, en vous mettant à l'épreuve.

Ivan pouvait deviner la foule des nobles dans son dos, dissimulés dans les ombres de la salle. Chacun attendait, retenant sa respiration. Ivan s'étonna de percevoir, distinctement, les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles.

— Depuis des années, les domestiques de ce palais se sont plaints de la présence d'un oiseau qui venait dévorer les rares fruits de notre verger. La tâche est aussi simple que complexe : il vous faut trouver cet animal.

Ivan fit un pas de côté lorsque Grigori explosa, à sa gauche. Presque aussi imposant que leur père, l'homme était enclin à la violence. Plus d'une domestique avait demandé à quitter le palais après avoir du le servir, et essuyer ses coups parce qu'elles avaient malencontreusement versé une goutte hors du verre du prince. La rage pulsait du corps de Grigori, et si ce n'était leur père qui leur faisait face, le frère aurait abattu ses poings sur le visage de l'homme.

— Un oiseau ? Père, avec tout le respect que je dois à votre personne, je pense ne pas m'avancer en supposant que la fièvre vous égare. Nous sommes des princes, des altesses impériales. Retrouver un pitoyable volatile ne...  
— Tu me connais fort mal, fils, si tu songes que ce n'est là qu'une misérable quête que n'importe quel individu pourrait accomplir. Cet oiseau n'est nullement commun. C'est un oiseau de feu.

La foule poussa un soupir unanime. L'oiseau de feu était connu de tous par son nom, par les contes dont il faisait l'objet. Mais nul n'en avait jamais aperçu. Ivan formula sa pensée à voix haute, délivrant ses connaissances, celles apprises dans les livres.

— Venu de lointaines contrées, il est dit immortel. Son plumage rugit et flamboie tel un incendie. Et comme le feu dont il est l'image, il peut aussi bien réchauffer que brûler.  
— Sornettes de grand-mère ! grinça Vitaly. Contes de bonnes femmes. C'est bon pour les nourrices et les enfants, ces bêtises-là. Qu'allez-vous nous déclamer la prochaine fois, Père ? Que Baba-Yaga est notre auguste aïeule ?  
— Si la peur te tétanise, fils, tu es libre d'abandonner.

L'affront toucha l'homme en plein cœur. Les yeux de Vitaly se plissèrent et ses dents grincèrent. L'homme jappa, avec la rudesse d'un chien reprenant son territoire.

— Ne vous moquez point de moi, Père. Je chasserais ce conte si cela peut me permettre de m'asseoir après vous. Il me faudra simplement investir en quelque coussin. Je tiens à ne pas endolorir mon corps en prenant place sur ce siège.

Les paroles de Vitaly étaient proches de l'affront et il le savait, jouant volontairement sur une corde tendue. La main du tsar se crispa sur l'accoudoir. Mais l'homme ne se leva pas, se contentant d'un soupir résigné. Du soupir d'un homme qui a tant vu qu'il était harassé à l'idée de mener un nouveau combat qu'il jugeait peu digne d'intérêt.

— Que ce voyage t'apprenne l'humilité, fils. C'est là tout ce que je demande. Prenez avec vous ce que vous souhaitez comme bagage. Le premier d'entre vous qui reviendra avec l'oiseau de feu sera mon successeur. Je le jure devant Dieu et toute cette assemblée. Qu'elle en soit témoin.

Nul autre mot ne fut prononcé. D'un geste de la main, le tsar Sergey indiqua à chacun de partir. Vitaly et Grigory furent les premiers à tourner dos au trône, se permettant de bousculer leur cadet au passage. Violence mesquine à laquelle Ivan ne répliqua pas, se contentant de leur emboîter le pas. Avant de franchir les portes, l'homme se retourna une dernière fois. Il vit l'empereur s'extirper de son trône, un domestique l'aidant à se tenir debout.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ivan vit le vieil homme en lieu et place de l'empereur. Un homme harassé par le temps, fatigué, aussi vulnérable et vénérable qu'un antique chêne. Et sa gorge se serra en voyant cet homme, qu'il admirait depuis toujours, aussi fragile.

* * *

 _Non. Non. NON._ Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Svetlana tel un mantra, une formule magique qui pourrait l'extirper de ce cauchemar. Ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'homme cherchant l'indicible chaleur, le battement, même minuscule, de son cœur. Elle colla son oreille contre le torse, la chemise chatouillant sa joue. Pas un son. Elle l'avait tué. _Encore._

Les mains de Svetlana tremblaient. Elle les enfouit sous ses aisselles pour en réprimer l'agitation. Le regard de la jeune femme balaya les alentours, l'oreille tendue, tous ses sens aux aguets. Si quelqu'un la surprenait, c'en était fini d'elle. Si quelqu'un la découvrait au chevet de ce mort, l'opprobre serait jeté sur sa famille. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Ses mains, bleuies par le froid, se saisirent de la chemise, tirant le corps de l'homme. Elle devait l'éloigner des sentiers du parc, le dissimuler derrière les fourrées. Dans son dos elle pouvait percevoir le lac gelé, comme chaque hiver. La glace, trop fragile, avait empêché les promeneurs de s'y rendre pour y patiner. Le lac n'était plus qu'un désert de vie, d'une blancheur aussi spectrale que la peau de Svetlana. La femme se retourna en sa direction. Abandonnant le cadavre, elle se pencha vers le lac. Ses mains touchèrent la glace, sans en percevoir le contact gelé. Car Svetlana avait le corps aussi dénué de chaleur que l'hiver lui-même.

 _Je pourrais briser la glace. Lester ses poches de pierre et le laisser couler. Tout ce rituel pourrait se faire sans un bruit._

Son souffle ne produisit aucun nuage lorsque Svetlana soupira. La jeune femme secoua la tête, se morigénant d'avoir songé à cacher un corps. Revenir seule à la demeure parentale provoquerait irrémédiablement des questions. La disparition de son prétendant ne passerait guère longtemps inaperçu. Elle se devait d'assumer son crime.

 _Je lui avais dit pourtant... Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas me toucher._

Comme tous les autres, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Comme ses prédécesseurs il avait voulu la toucher, voir sa nature de plus près. _Je suis certain que votre glace ne demande qu'à fondre_ avait-il susurré en se penchant vers elle, ses bras la tenant fermement par les hanches. La glace s'était déversé dans ses veines, le rendant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi blanc que la peau livide de Svetlana.

La jeune femme s'extirpa des buissons, remonta l'allée jusqu'au fiacre qui les avait déposé. Elle ne leva pas son regard vers le cocher, exprimant simplement ce qui était advenu d'une voix détachée, comme si elle ne racontait là qu'un simple fait dont elle n'avait pas été témoin. Elle perçut la peur de l'homme, entendit le bruissement de son costume lorsqu'il sauta à bas du fiacre. Svetlana le conduisit jusqu'au cadavre, le désignant d'un geste du menton. Elle ne pleurerait pas la mort de cet homme, elle le savait déjà. Il n'avait été rien pour elle. Elle avait pleuré pour le premier. Mais la tristesse, le désespoir d'avoir ôté la vie, l'avait quitté bien rapidement. Désormais, elle le sentait, l'hiver avait gagné sur son cœur. Elle était devenue incapable de pleurer, de s'émouvoir devant la mort. Ne restait qu'une profonde résignation.

Le fiacre s'emballa, l'emportant vers la demeure familiale. Au sein de cet alcôve l'air était encore plus glacial qu'à l'extérieur. À chaque expiration de Svetlana, les vitres et les sièges se couvraient de givre. Dans cet habitacle de glace, la jeune femme se sentait chez elle. Fille de l'hiver, elle n'était pas née humaine. L'hiver avait laissé son empreinte sur elle. Son corps n'avait jamais émis la moindre chaleur, à tel point que, à sa naissance, la sage-femme avait cru que l'enfant était venue au monde mort-née. Sans le secours de ses cris, Svetlana aurait été condamnée. Sa peau blanche comme la neige dévoilait, à plus d'un endroit, le réseau de ses veines. La jeune femme tenait davantage de la glace que de l'humain avec son absence de courbes, ses traits creusés, angulaires et le froid qui émanait d'elle. Ce qu'elle touchait se couvrait de givre. Ce qu'elle touchait mourrait de froid, gelant de l'intérieur.

Svetlana observa le cadavre posé devant elle, dont la tête rebondissait au rythme des cahots. La jeune femme aurait rit de cette scène comique si seulement elle pouvait éprouver ce sentiment.

Le fiacre stoppa son avancée. Svetlana perçut les imprécations des domestiques alors qu'ils extirpaient le cadavre, l'emportaient dans la demeure. La jeune femme descendit, remarqua que le cocher les avait mené dans l'arrière-cour. Une idée judicieuse pour éviter que quiconque ne vit le chargement si « particulier » du fiacre.  
Poussant la porte de la demeure, Svetlana remonta les couloirs jusqu'au hall. En haut des escaliers menant à l'étage l'attendait sa mère : Yustina Ivanova. L'antipode de sa fille. Svetlana était l'hiver, Yustina l'été. La duchesse gardait, constamment, le sourire aux lèvres, avait toujours un mot affectueux pour quiconque, trouvant une qualité même au sein d'un portrait que chacun dénigrait. Elle réchauffait l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, malgré cette chaleur, elle n'avait pu extirper le froid du corps de sa fille. Et ne l'avait plus jamais touché, peau contre peau, depuis la fois où Svetlana, par mégarde, avait manqué de congeler le cœur de sa mère.

Lorsque la duchesse Yustina prit ses mains entre les siennes, Svetlana ne put s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois, de l'adorer et la haïr à la fois. Elle admirait cette volonté qui la poussait à aller toujours de l'avant. Elle la détestait de tant vouloir l'aider, de rattraper les méfaits de sa fille, de porter ces gants (ces horribles gants) pour éviter que sa propre fille ne la tue.

— Ton père est allé prévenir les Romanov. Les domestiques vont apprêter le corps de Vasislav dans le petit salon. Ne crains rien, ma fille, tout ira pour le mieux.

Combien de fois la scène se répéterait-elle ? Vasislav Romanov n'était pas le premier homme à expirer dans ces bras. Sans compter les prétendants qui avaient manqué, de peu, de partager son sort et qui avaient su, par un coup de destin, réagir à temps. Svetlana n'était pas dupe : elle était un poids pour ses parents, et ce depuis sa naissance. Le corps de sa mère n'avait jamais pu enfanter à nouveau. À tel point que Svetlana croyait ce qui se murmurait dans les couloirs de la demeure des Ivanova. Elle avait gelé les entrailles de sa mère, commettant là son premier crime.

— Mère. Je vous en prie. Vous et Père, laissez-moi partir au couvent.

À chacun de ses crimes, elle avait émis ce souhait. Le couvent la cloisonnerait loin du monde, l'empêcherait de continuer à nourrir ce cercle insatiable. Loin de tous, elle ne pourrait porter atteinte qu'à elle-même. Comme à chaque fois, Yustina refusa.

— Le couvent, quelle idée ! Tu es une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, et en bonne santé.  
— Mère. Cela ne peut pas continuer...  
— Sur cela, je te donne raison. Il nous faut demander de l'aide. Ton père et moi pensions que ce petit souci se réglerait avec le temps. Hélas, il n'en est rien. Nous allons faire appel à des individus plus chevronnés que nous en la matière.  
— Qui ?

Svetlana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. La jeune femme suivit sa mère qui la menait à l'étage, la guidant en gardant la main de sa fille, serrée dans la sienne.

— Notre empire, que Dieu bénisse le tsar, a toujours misé sur un précepte qui fait l'apanage des critiques : la techno-magie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, ma fille, que nombre de grandes inventions de ce siècle sont nés de ce concept. Peut-être est-ce là que nous trouverons le moyen de soigner ton mal.  
— Je ne comprends pas.

La main gantée de la duchesse se posa sur la poitrine de Svetlana, là où aurait du battre un cœur.

— En des temps lointains, l'on soignait la magie par la magie. En ce siècle, nous avons d'autres armes. Un inventeur de notre pays saura bien trouver de quoi apaiser ce froid en toi. Un artefact pour le canaliser, par exemple. Imagine ma fille... Tu pourras sentir la chaleur, découvrir que le feu brûle. Il te faut y croire !

Croire. C'était là tout un concept que Svetlana avait abandonné depuis des années. La jeune femme se força à sourire. Non pas pour elle, mais pour sa mère. Pour sa famille. Qu'ils croient donc à sa place. Malléable comme une poupée, Svetlana se laissa mener jusqu'à sa chambre où l'entraînait sa mère.

— Mais songeons d'abord à te vêtir convenablement pour recevoir les Romanov. Le bleu n'est pas de rigueur en ces circonstances.

* * *

Ivan pensait avoir connu le froid lorsqu'il courait, enfant, au sein de la cour du palais impérial, sans se soucier du givre qui lui piquait les doigts. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Son voyage l'avait mené au plus profond de la Sibérie, au sein de la taïga. Jamais il n'avait eu si froid. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'hiver puisse être une saison si rude, lui qui avait connu les nuits au sein du palais, des nuits dépourvus de feu passé à un certain âge. Rituel ancestral afin d'habituer les princes aux rigueurs du pays, de leur inculquer une robustesse digne d'un tsar. Ces nuits n'étaient rien comparées à celles passées sous le couvert des arbres. Ivan avait craint que ses doigts et orteils ne se recroquevillent sur eux-même, à l'image de vers rachitiques.

L'hiver lui faisait claquer des dents au risque de se couper la langue et lui arrachait des larmes qui gelaient sur ses joues. S'il ne trouvait point l'oiseau de feu, du moins ne se plaindrait-il plus jamais des nuits au palais. Il s'en faisait le serment.

Désormais Ivan avait pris pour habitude de se creuser un trou dans la neige afin d'y passer la nuit. La chaleur de son cheval lui manquait. La bête n'avait guère tenu. La nourriture s'était raréfiée rapidement, et le froid l'avait dévoré, peu à peu. Ivan l'avait achevé, non sans profiter de sa chaleur une ultime fois, se collant à ses entrailles répandues sur la neige, profitant de ce résidu de vie qui expirait un nuage de brume. L'odeur du sang ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce jour. Il s'en était accommodé, comme du reste.

Le hurlement du loup le figea alors qu'il progressait à l'ombre des pinèdes. Ivan tendit l'oreille, attendant la réponse du groupe afin de les localiser. L'homme tâchait de les éviter, sachant combien il était risqué de se mesurer à une meute. D'autant plus lorsqu'on était dépourvu de cheval et que la seule arme qu'on avait songé à prendre n'était autre qu'un coutelas de voyage.

L'appel ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Ivan. Un sourcil aussi encroûté de givre que sa toque de fourrure, ou même sa barbe. Un loup solitaire ? En ce cas, la pauvre bête ne risquait pas de faire long feu. _Tout comme moi_ songea amèrement Ivan en continuant son avancée, levant haut ses pieds pour ne pas finir bloqué dans la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Un grondement sourd le poussa à se baisser, tâchant de se faire aussi petit que possible. Une masse passa devant lui, alors que son nez effleurait le sol, que son souffle était suspendu. Un ours, puissant, colossale, traversa son champ de vision. Ce fut la première fois que Ivan vit un ours vivant. C'était comme voir une montagne se mouvoir. Les muscles roulaient sous la peau. Même si Ivan ne voyait que le dos de l'animal, cela suffisait pour estimer sa puissance, et demeurer à l'écart.

Le cri du loup retentit à nouveau, bien plus proche. Sous les yeux de Ivan, l'ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en grondant. La silhouette du loup se fit voir, aussi imposant que celui du plantigrade qui lui faisait face. Ce qui étonna Ivan : de quelle espèce était ce loup pour posséder une taille pareille ? Un duel s'engagea entre les deux êtres, un de ces combats dont étaient emplis les contes. Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer, à la fois intrigué et fasciné. L'ours se déplaçait lourdement mais chacun de ses coups aurait tué un homme, à coup sûr. Le loup ne pouvait qu'user de sa rapidité, mordant l'ours en de multiples endroits, cherchant à l'affaiblir. La taïga résonnait des cris des belligérants, de l'impact des coups donnés.

Le loup chuta en un jappement étranglé. Ivan reprit son souffle, estomaqué. L'ours renifla le loup avant de tourner les talons, probablement satisfait de l'issue du combat. Ivan hésita à en faire de même. Il ne pouvait demeurer éternellement ici et devait continuer sa quête. Néanmoins la curiosité vainquit la raison. Le prince sauta à bas de la colline où il s'était juché, avançant vers le loup à pas comptés. Le pelage de la bête était d'un gris profond. Se rapprochant, Ivan constata alors que le loup n'était pas mort. Sa gueule exhalait un souffle erratique, une brume moite.

Même des années après, Ivan n'avait jamais su dire ce qui le poussa à s'agenouiller auprès du loup. Sa main se posa sur le manche de son coutelas, hésitant à lui octroyer la mort afin de le délivrer de sa souffrance. Le loup ouvrit alors un œil, suspendant le geste de Ivan. Jamais regard ne fut plus éloquent que celui-là. Peut-être était-ce la solitude, le fait de marcher depuis des jours sans personne à qui parler, mais Ivan parla au loup. D'une voix claire et posée, espérant que l'animal ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge, ne le prendrait pas pour un ennemi.

— Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je peux te soigner. Mais laisse-toi faire.

L'œil du loup le fixa, insondable. La paupière se rabaissa, le souffle du loup se fit plus calme. Ivan prit cette réponse pour une affirmation. Le prince fouilla dans son paquetage en quête de bandages. Il n'avait jamais soigné le moindre animal jusqu'à présent, ni même soigné qui que ce soit. Autant dire qu'il se jetait dans un territoire inconnu.

À la grande surprise du prince, le loup ne chercha pas, une seule fois, à le mordre. L'animal se laissa manipuler, laissant échapper un geignement lorsque Ivan touchait de trop près une blessure. L'homme se doutait que des bandages n'aideraient guère en vu de l'état du loup. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tentant de laver ses mains encroûtées de sang dans la neige, la nuit se profilait. Le loup reposait près du prince, léchant par à-coup ses blessures. Le prince pesa rapidement le pour et le contre avant de se décider, haussant les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

— On n'aura qu'à se tenir chaud pour la nuit.

Le loup ne sembla pas formaliser de cette condition, observant l'humain préparer son campement. Lorsque Ivan s'allongea, il sentit le loup poser sa tête contre lui, et se surprit à apprécier ce contact. Probablement à cause de la chaleur qui émanait du loup, douce et réconfortante.

* * *

L'odeur du bortsch l'accueillit au petit matin. C'était une odeur campagnarde, loin du faste des repas impériaux, mais elle éveilla l'estomac de Ivan, lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Lorsque le prince ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait au sein d'une demeure chiche aux pierres apparentes. Sur le foyer trônait une marmite d'où excellait le bortsch. Une louche dans la main, une vieille femme veillait à ce que la soupe ne colla pas au fond. Elle se retourna vers le prince dévoilant un visage rongé par le temps, un nez en tubercule. Jamais Ivan ne trouva visage plus charmant. Cette vieille femme était son premier contact humain depuis des lustres.

Plongeant sa louche, la vieille en remplit un bol qu'elle amena au prince. Faisant fi de toute étiquette, l'homme avala le contenu à grandes gorgées, buvant à même le bol. Le geste fit tressauter de rire la vieille dame.

— Allons, le bortsch ne va pas s'échapper et il en reste assez pour un second service.

Ivan avala sa dernière gorgée avec un rien de honte face à la remarque de la dame. Il avait agi comme un enfant affamé plus qu'en prince digne de ce nom. La seconde écuelle fut vidée plus lentement, et cette fois accompagnée d'une cuillère. Le prince n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il préférait éviter les questions, pour un temps, et profiter des bienfaits que lui procurait la vieille : de la soupe et la chaleur d'un foyer. La vieille avait fini par s'asseoir sur un tabouret aux abords de la couche occupée par le prince.

— Vous êtes bien loin de votre palais, mon prince.

Ivan s'étonna d'abord qu'elle connaisse son identité avant de se reprendre. Les visages de la famille impériale n'était inconnu de personne. Il fallait en féliciter les journaux qui propageaient des répliques des photographies et portraits. L'homme se radoucit, calant son dos contre l'oreiller.

— Effectivement. Et vous êtes... madame ?  
— Baba Yaga.

L'affirmation avait été émise avec un tel aplomb que l'idée ne vint même pas à Ivan d'en rire. Ce qu'aurait commis Vitaly sans sourciller. Le prince observa simplement la demeure, cherchant une quelconque faille dans cette affirmation avant d'abandonner, faute de preuves ou de contre-vérités.

— Je suppose que je vous dois la vie, Baba Yaga. Puis-je vous demander comment...  
— Une fée ne révèle jamais ses secrets, souffla la vieille, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire plein de mystères.  
— L'on dit pourtant dans les contes que vous êtes sorcière.  
— Les humains se trompent souvent.

Un jappement mit fin à l'échange. Le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, la vieille femme se retourna, appelant quelqu'un que Ivan ne percevait pas. S'extirpant d'un recoin de la demeure, le loup se montra, ce même loup que Ivan avait soigné. L'animal présentait une meilleure santé, un œil plus vif. L'animal vint auprès de la couche du prince, posant sa lourde tête sur les jambes de Ivan.

— Il est rare qu'un humain ait la bonté de soigner un animal sauvage. Qui plus est un loup, souligna Baba Yaga. Vous avez, à jamais, acquis sa fidélité.  
— Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?  
— Il me l'a dit.

Ivan ne put dissimuler sa surprise. La femme se moquait-elle de lui depuis le début, ou était-elle véritablement une fée, créature magique par excellence ?

— Vous parlez aux animaux ?

Baba Yaga s'esclaffa, rejetant sa tête en arrière, son nez en tubercule brandi vers le plafond. La tête du loup bascula légèrement, son œil fixant le prince.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien naïf pour un prince, éructa le loup d'une voix basse.

Le prince sursauta, son dos cognant contre l'oreiller. Un loup venait de lui parler ! Cela n'existait que dans les contes que vous narraient les nourrices pour vous endormir, tout petits. Ou alors dans de lointaines contrées exotiques, où la magie emplissait si bien l'espace qu'elle imprégnait la flore et la faune. Le prince découvrait que l'émanation de la magie pouvait se trouver à quelques pas de chez soi. Il suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les yeux et de tendre l'oreille.

Le fou-rire de Baba Yaga s'éteignit aussi abruptement qu'il s'était éveillé. Sa main ridée fourragea dans la fourrure du loup.

— Lorsqu'un animal parle le langage de l'homme, il est simple de communiquer.

Baba Yaga se leva, époussetant sa robe.

— Vous avez un long voyage à mener, prince. Votre bon cœur vous sauvera de la cruauté de Baba Yaga. Vous connaissez l'histoire. Baba Yaga punit et récompense ceux qui le méritent.

Le prince Ivan hocha la tête, sa langue collée au palais. Par à-coups il jetait des regards dérobés au loup gris. L'animal suivait son manège, sans mot dire, soudainement muet. Les mains ridées de Baba Yaga se posèrent sur le front du prince.

— Pour avoir sauvé une vie, au risque de perdre la vôtre, vous serez récompensé. Fermez les yeux, prince. Et laissez la magie vous imprégner. 

* * *

Aucun artefact n'arrivait à dompter la magie qui pulsait dans les veines de Svetlana. Anneaux, colliers, épingles à cheveux et d'autres innombrables objets dont elle n'avait pas retenu la nature finissent gelés, brisés par le froid qui s'écoulait en elle. Les inventeurs s'en arrachaient les cheveux, demandaient à son père la permission de se retirer. La déception se lisait dans chacun de leur regard – la déception de l'homme de sciences de ne pouvoir briser un mystère qui lui tenait tête.

La duchesse Yustina avait beau tenter de continuer à espérer, Svetlana s'enfonçait dans le dépit. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais la magie l'avait maudite. Il était temps pour elle de se retirer.

La jeune femme attendit le meilleur moment, celui où ses parents n'étaient guère présents dans la demeure et où les domestiques étaient trop affairés pour s'occuper de l'unique héritière de la maisonnée. Vêtue comme un jour de deuil, Svetlana s'emmitoufla dans un manteau de voyage, abaissant le capuchon pour masquer ses traits. Sa silhouette se glissa par l'entrebâillement d'une porte de service, dévalant les pavés et les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Sa décision était prise. Elle partait. Loin de sa famille, loin de la capitale. Elle irait se réfugier au sein d'un couvent perdu au sein de la campagne russe. Elle se devait de s'exclure du monde. Tête baissée elle frôla les murs, se fit la plus discrète possible sachant combien une femme sans chaperon pouvait attirer les regards. Elle entendit quelques chuchotements, des gens se mépriser sur son compte. Grand bien leur fasse. Leur mépris glissait sur elle, tel de l'eau sur une plaque de givre. Rien ne l'atteignait. La peur au ventre, Svetlana avançait, inlassablement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le pavé ne retentissait plus sous ses semelles. La forêt l'entourait avec le bruissement du vent dans les branches dénudées par le gel. Du regard Svetlana quêta la route, et remarqua sa plus complète absence. Pas même un sentier ne se présentait à elle. Ne l'entourait qu'un bois que l'hiver avait transformé en un cimetière d'arbres morts où ne surgissaient que quelques sapins. La jeune femme inspira lentement l'air environnant, se grisant à son contact, aussi glacé que sa peau. Elle ne pouvait que continuer à avancer. Et si elle se perdait, ma foi, elle s'allongerait dans la neige et attendrait, paisiblement, la fin. On disait, après tout, que mourir de froid revenait à un lent et doux sommeil. Ce ne serait guère si dramatique.

La neige crissait sous ses semelles. Elle en avait toujours apprécié le son, et se plut à profiter de cet instant de liberté pour marcher jusqu'à recouvrir la neige de ses traces de pas. Seule au sein de cette Nature torturée, elle se plut à redevenir une enfant. Tout à son jeu, elle n'entendit pas la maison arriver, ne perçut pas le bruit mat des gigantesques pattes de poule dans la neige. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos dans un claquement, la faisant se retourner. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son regard détaillait l'incongrue apparition.

Une maison juchée sur des pattes de poule.

La maison se pencha vers elle, la porte figurant une bouche grande ouverte. La peur tétanisait si bien Svetlana qu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe de courir. Elle demeura bêtement sur place. Un puissant vent la poussa vers la porte, se calant au creux de son dos. Les mains de Svetlana s'agrippèrent à la chambranle de la porte, ses ongles écaillant le bois. Le vent fut plus fort qu'elle et l'envoya rouler à l'intérieur. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Prostrée au sol, Svetlana leva la tête. Au-dessus d'elle était penchée un visage ridé au nez en forme de tubercule.

— Baba Yaga a fait belle trouvaille aujourd'hui. 

* * *

Le froid lui manquait presque. Ivan se surprit lui-même de songer à cela. Lui qui avait tant voulu fuir la Sibérie, se retrouvait, alors qu'il l'avait quitté, à la regretter. Le dépaysement devait participer à cette sensation qu'il éprouvait : celle de ne plus être chez lui, d'être perdu. La présence du loup, à ses cotés, avait alerté plus d'un badaud qui s'était soit éloigné, de peur d'être mordu, soit s'était approché. Ces derniers étaient souvent les enfants, des êtres à la peau burinée par le soleil, presque aussi mate que du brou du noix. N'étant jamais jusqu'à alors sorti de l'empire russe, Ivan découvrait, pour la première fois, des êtres ne possédant pas sa couleur de peau. Ainsi que des êtres qui ne parlaient pas sa langue.

Au plus profond de lui-même, le prince remercia Baba Yaga de ses bienfaits. Sans quoi il se serait rapidement trouvé démuni. La vieille femme avait mené sa curieuse bicoque jusqu'aux abords de la Sibérie. Ivan avait alors pu découvrir que la demeure était juchée sur des pattes de poulet, et pouvait se déplacer. Ce qui étayait l'hypothèse que Baba Yaga était bel et bien celle qu'elle prétendait être. La fée avait alourdit le sac de voyage du prince de quelques denrées ainsi que d'objets enchanté par ses soins. Le prince posa deux doigts sur le pendentif qui lui permettait de comprendre la langue de ce pays, et de parler dans ce même dialecte. Sans cet objet, il n'aurait guère pu avancer.

Remerciant les badauds, le prince se remit en marche, flanqué du loup qui ne disait guère grand mot. Ivan avait pu remarquer que l'animal était économe de paroles, préférant peu parler pour dire l'essentiel. Du revers de la main, l'homme essuya la sueur sur son front. La fée l'avait doté de vêtements plus enclins à la température qui régnait en ce pays, et Ivan s'y sentait aussi à l'aise que si on l'avait plongé, nu, dans une eau bouillante. Habitué qu'il était au froid régnant au sein de son empire, la chaleur de l'Inde l'étouffait. Empruntant les ruelles qu'on lui avait désigné, Ivan avançait, son regard errant aux alentours, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il découvrait.

Les épices lui chatouillaient le nez, lui arrachant plus d'un éternuement. Les femmes baissaient le regard en croisant le sien, mais cela l'empêchait pas d'admirer les coloris de leurs saris. Ni d'observer l'architecture si particulière de ce pays aussi exotique, à ses yeux, qu'une contrée onirique.

Le loup lui mordilla la main, le ramenant à la réalité.

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Deux hommes flanquaient la porte de la demeure, arme au poing. S'inclinant, le prince exposa le motif de sa visite. Les gardes échangèrent quelques paroles entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'engouffra par la porte. Au loin retentissait le clapotement de l'eau. Le garde revint, accompagné d'un domestique qui indiqua à Ivan de le suivre. Mais le loup devait rester ici. L'animal ne broncha pas, s'asseyant à même le sol, les oreilles dressées. Ivan le quitta, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard, espérant ne pas tomber dans un piège.

La fraîcheur émanant du bassin intérieur fut comme une douce caresse. Le domestique l'avait mené jusqu'à une cour intérieure. De ce que le prince voyait, tout le bâtiment était construit autour de cette pièce à ciel ouvert. Des arbres inconnus poussaient en cet endroit, offrant des fruits qui lui étaient tout aussi méconnus. À l'abri d'une large ombrelle tenue par un domestique, un homme lisait. Sa figure était tout aussi blanche et européenne que celle du prince Ivan. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Ivan pu détailler la moustache finement taillée, la chevelure brune coiffée sur le côté. Un profil d'homme riche. Un profil d'Anglais dont Ivan reconnut l'accent lorsque l'homme parla.

— Vous souhaitez être engagé comme domestique ?

Ivan acquiesça tout d'abord, cherchant ses mots. Par réflexe il voulut toucher l'étoffe qui lui ceignait le cou, et se ravisa. Tant qu'il portait cette écharpe, son identité serait préservée. Baba Yaga lui avait noué elle-même, exigeant de lui qu'il ne la retira jamais, pas même la nuit, tant qu'il serait en ce pays. « Dans le jargon féerique, on nomme cela une _peau d'âne._ Il n'y a pas plus efficace pour masquer un visage. » Et à cela, Ivan n'avait pu qu'approuver en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa peau était aussi mate que celle des habitants de ce pays qu'était l'Inde. Il n'avait plus rien d'Ivan. Il était devenu un Indien anonyme.

Le prince pencha le buste en avant.

— Oui, monsieur.  
— Et pourquoi vous ? J'ai déjà nombre d'hommes et de femmes à mon service.  
— Je travaille dur. Et longtemps. Je peux aider à tenir la maison, ou assister Monsieur. Je suis très obéissant.

Son père le renierait s'il le voyait parler ainsi, Ivan en avait conscience, et ses frères se gausseraient de lui. Lui, prince impérial de l'empire Russe, se prosternait face à un noble anglais afin de travailler chez lui. Ivan continua sa diatribe y ajoutant que ce serait un honneur pour lui, tâchant de flatter l'ego de son futur employeur et maître. La diatribe fit mouche. L'homme lui fit signe de se relever.

— Soit. Je te prends à l'essai. Si en trois jours tu ne me donnes pas entière et pleine satisfaction, tu seras renvoyé.

Ivan inclina la tête. C'était là l'unique réponse qu'il pouvait accorder. Le domestique qui l'avait mené jusqu'à son maître l'accompagna dans le quartier des domestiques, lui indiquant ses futures tâches à accomplir. Alors que Ivan entrait dans sa nouvelle vie, il nota que l'homme n'avait pas même cherché à connaître son nom. Il l'avait engagé comme on achetait un meuble. 

* * *

Ivan se promit que trois jours seraient amplement suffisants pour repérer ce qu'il était venu quêter au sein de la demeure de Sir George de Wessew. Il n'en était rien. Les trois premiers jours ne furent qu'une succession de corvées qui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Il lui fallait briquer le sol de chaque pièce, les nettoyer de fond en comble, aider aux cuisines, mener des emplettes en traversant la ville de part en part, jouer des coudes dans les marchés, porter des lettres... Ivan soupçonna qu'en multipliant les tâches on ne cherchait qu'à tester sa patience et sa solidité. La perspective de trouver l'oiseau de feu en ce lieu suffisait à le faire tenir.

Si Baba Yaga lui avait annoncé que l'oiseau se trouvait là, c'est que c'était l'exacte vérité. La fée l'avait aidé jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait menti. Parfois, lorsqu'il sortait de la demeure, Ivan pouvait apercevoir le loup à l'ombre d'une ruelle, l'observant au loin. Patient, il attendait la fin de cette quête.

Désormais pleinement engagé, Ivan vit ses tâches se réduire. Il n'œuvrait plus qu'à l'intérieur de la demeure et ses tâches étaient réservées, exclusivement, à l'entretien du jardin. Ce fut là, au sein de cette cour où il était venu le premier jour, qu'il put voir l'oiseau de feu. La cage était posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant sur le bureau de Sir de Wessew. Ivan n'avait jamais vu un tel oiseau. Son plumage luisait comme s'il était constitué de flammes donnant l'illusion que la bête n'était autre qu'un incendie incarné. L'oiseau lança une série de trilles, une musique qui poussa Ivan à reculer, ne voulant pas attirer le regard de qui que ce soit. Il lui fallait désormais trouver le bon moment pour s'emparer de l'oiseau.

Ivan attendit la tombée de la nuit pour se glisser hors du quartier des domestiques. Marchant pieds nus, le prince veilla à passer par les recoins non surveillés par les gardes en faction. Sous ses doigts se lovait la clé passe-partout dont usait le majordome et qu'il avait subtilisé dans les affaires de l'homme lorsqu'il avait eu le dos tourné. La clé tourna dans la serrure. Ivan poussa la porte du bureau, la refermant derrière lui. Ses yeux n'eurent guère besoin de s'habituer à la pénombre pour remarquer la présence de l'oiseau de feu. La créature irradiait de lumière, faisant briller les contours de sa cage dorée.

Ivan approcha sa main de la cage. Le jour même, profitant d'une accalmie dans sa journée de travail, le prince avait rejoint le loup dans les rues de la ville afin de lui annoncer sa trouvaille. « Ce soir, volez la clé au majordome et allez récupérer l'oiseau. Mais seulement l'oiseau. Ne prenez pas la cage. » lui avait alors conseillé le loup. Ivan avait eu beau questionner sur le pourquoi d'une telle décision, le loup avait simplement déclaré que c'était ainsi qu'il devait agir. Tout de même ne serait-il pas plus simple de transporter l'oiseau dans sa cage ? De plus il avait bien observé le déplacement des gardes. Il pouvait quitter la demeure par une porte dérobée sans alerter personne.

La main de Ivan se posa sur la anse de la cage, la soulevant. De sa main libre, il entrouvrit la fenêtre, se préparant à sauter au-dehors.

L'oiseau choisit cet instant pour chanter. C'était un chant mélodieux, aussi brûlant que le pays où il résidait, un chant qui semblait capable d'illuminer la nuit la plus noire. Le chant emplit la quiétude de cette nuit, alertant les gardes qui se ruèrent vers Ivan. Le prince sauta à bas de la fenêtre, ne lâchant pas la cage pour autant. Ivan courut, éperdu, ne cherchant même plus à rejoindre la porte dérobée mais simplement à sortir de cette demeure. Sous ses pieds le sable crissa. Dans son dos les gardes haletaient, hurlaient des imprécations à son encontre.

Une main l'agrippa par son écharpe, manquant de l'étrangler. Ivan tenta de se dégager, tira de son côté, suffoquant alors que l'écharpe lui comprimait la gorge. Le tissu se déchira en un froufroutement soyeux de délivrance. Le garde chuta au sol, emporté par sa propre force. Ivan put entendre ses collègues l'insulter alors qu'ils le heurtaient de plein fouet, manquant à leur tour de tomber. Le prince profita de cette débandade pour obliquer vers la sortie. Baissant la tête, repliant son bras libre devant lui, Ivan heurta les battants de la porte d'entrée. Cherchant à retrouver la clé dans sa poche, Ivan tâtonnait, ses gestes rendus malhabiles par la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Au bout du couloir il pouvait percevoir le tumulte provoqué par les gardes.

Trouvant enfin la clé, Ivan la fit tourner dans la serrure et donna un grand coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Le loup bondit à sa rencontre, le regard vif.  
— Grimpez !

Ivan chevaucha le loup comme il l'aurait fait avec un cheval. Agrippant le pelage de l'animal pour ne pas tomber, le prince se laissa emporter par sa monture improvisée. Dans son dos les imprécations fusèrent, ainsi que les menaces maudissant sa famille sur plusieurs générations. Dans sa cage, l'oiseau de feu frappait les barreaux de ses ailes, complètement hébété. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles en un chant de liberté. Ivan se laissa aller au rire, s'esclaffant, riant au nez de ces hommes qu'il avait su duper, riant de ce parfum d'allégresse qui lui montait à l'esprit. Riant de ses frères qu'il allait humilier, douce réponse vengeresse à leurs coups bas qu'il avait supporté depuis des années. 

* * *

Svetlana n'osait plus compter le nombre d'ampoules et de cals qui ceignaient ses mains. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu à toucher à un balai, ou à nettoyer une pièce. Les domestiques s'en chargeaient à sa place. Au sein de la demeure de Baba Yaga, son lignage n'avait plus aucune importance. La vieille femme la faisait travailler telle une vulgaire souillon. Et la jeune femme craignait trop les pouvoirs de cette fée pour lui tenir tête, usant ses bras, faisant saigner ses genoux tandis qu'elle nettoyait inlassablement. Svetlana n'avait pas versé une larme mais elle sentait, un peu plus chaque jour, quelque chose s'éroder en elle.

Néanmoins elle devait avouer que la fée la traitait convenablement. Svetlana mangeait à sa table. Ce n'était qu'un repas campagnard, loin de satisfaire un palais habitué à bien plus délicat, mais la nourriture lui comblait l'estomac, à défaut de la réchauffer. Elle possédait aussi sa propre couche, un cocon douillet d'où elle émergeait à l'aube, et s'y endormait aux aurores. Un soir, Svetlana vit revenir la fée de ses promenades quotidiennes avec le cheveu défait, et du sang sur son tablier. Du sang qu'elle dut elle-même nettoyer, frottant jusqu'à ce que le tout disparaisse. Svetlana ne demanda jamais d'où venait ce sang, qui en était le propriétaire. Un silence que Baba Yaga approuva.

— Les filles intelligentes savent se taire quand il le faut, avait-elle déclaré.

Un matin, Baba Yaga lui dit de reposer le balai. Svetlana obéit s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui désigna la fée.

— Tu m'as servi loyalement. Baba Yaga punit et récompense ceux qui le méritent. Je vais te dire comment briser ta malédiction.

Svetlana ne put retenir le cri de surprise qui lui échappa. Cette fée saurait réussir là où tous avaient échoué ? Ses mains agrippaient ses jupes, attendant que la fée prononce les paroles qui allaient la sauver. La vieille femme entrouvrit sa bouche édentée.

— Cesse de voir cette magie comme un mal. Cesse de te voir en martyr. Cette magie fait partie de toi, depuis ta naissance. L'hiver fait parti intégrante de ton corps et de ton âme, aussi bien qu'une branche fait partie d'un arbre. Vous êtes indissociables. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi.  
— C'est... tout ?

La déception se sentait clairement dans sa voix. Aucun contre-sort, aucun artefact, pas même l'ébauche d'une longue quête initiatique de par le monde. Simplement de la confiance en soi. Un concept impalpable et in-quantifiable. Baba Yaga branla du chef.

— Et oui. Pas de baiser d'amour ou autre imbécillité. Il te faut t'accepter. Tu comprendras avec le temps.

Svetlana se demanda si un jour elle comprendrait ce que lui disait la fée. La vieille femme se leva de sa chaise, arguant qu'il était temps de mettre fin au contrat. Ouvrant une des fenêtres de sa demeure, elle donna un sévère coup de bâton au mur extérieur.

— Allez vieille bicoque. On retourne à Saint-Pétersbourg !

La demeure de Baba Yaga s'ébranla, produisant un roulis comparable à celui d'un navire. Demeurant assise sur sa chaise, Svetlana observa la vieille femme mener sa demeure à la baguette, au sens propre du terme. Elle se surprit à découvrir que cette vie modeste, mais rude, allait lui manquer. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer. 

* * *

Yustina l'enserra dans ses bras lorsque Svetlana fut retrouvée, belle et bien vivante, au sein des rues de la capitale. Baba Yaga l'avait déposé dans les bois, refusant d'aller plus loin. Ce fut Svetlana qui, au bout de quelques jours, demanda à rencontrer un nouvel prétendant. Une telle prise de décision surprit tant la famille que Yustina craignit de défaillir de joie. Malheureusement les prétendants ne se bousculaient guère, refroidis par la réputation de cette femme capable de tuer un homme. À force de recherche, un homme finit par se présenter : un fils de banquier. Malgré sa modeste origine bourgeoise, il fut accueilli en grande pompe au sein de la demeure des Ivanova.

Lorsque son prétendant la mena en promenade, l'angoisse étreignit Svetlana. C'était dans ce même parc qu'elle avait tué son dernier courtisan, où elle avait même songé à dissimuler le corps. Elle entendit son potentiel fiancé l'inviter à patiner sur la glace mais refusa, prétextant une faiblesse. Elle craignait que le schéma ne recommence encore et encore, et se plaisait à tout refuser, en espérant que jamais son prétendant n'aille à l'encontre de sa décision.

— Cela vous gêne-t-il d'être en ma compagnie ? finit-il par demander.  
— N-non, je...

 _Aie confiance en toi_ lui souffla une voix en son esprit. Mais comment ? Elle sentait le froid s'emballer en elle tandis que l'homme approchait. L'hiver s'emparerait de cet homme comme il avait fait les autres, les gelant jusqu'au cœur. Svetlana inspira, un bref souffle, avant de prendre les mains de l'homme entre les siennes, gantées.

— Il me faut simplement du temps. J'ai passé tant de temps loin de ma famille. J'en suis encore bouleversée. Vous comprenez ?

Elle perçut la lueur de dépit dans le regard de l'homme. Mais, gentleman, il se contenta d'accepter, de se résigner à son désir.

— Je comprends.

Même si cette conclusion avait une saveur douce-amère, Svetlana le sentait. Le froid en elle avait reflué, refusant d'emporter cet homme en tribut. Elle pouvait dompter cette magie en elle. Il lui fallait simplement du temps. Et bien plus de confiance en elle. 

* * *

La cour impériale bruissait des murmures des nobles, du froufroutement des robes et des costumes. Le nouveau tsar venait d'être couronné sous les yeux de son peuple. Les festivités se poursuivaient au sein du palais en un ballet de buffets, de danses et de messes basses. Tels des tâches sur une nappe immaculée on pouvait percevoir la présence de roses dans les cheveux des dames, et de brassards sur les costumes des hommes, tous deux de couleur noire. Reliquats du deuil qui avait frappé l'empire juste avant le couronnement en l'annonce de la mort des deux princes Grigori et Vitaly.

Ivan avait tu, délibérément, les circonstances qui l'avaient mené à retrouver les corps. Aussi bien pour préserver son peuple que son père. Seul le loup connaissait la vérité. Recouverts de givre, presque méconnaissables, les cadavres étaient suspendus à la demeure de Baba Yaga, agités par le vent tels de sinistres pendus. Baba Yaga punit et récompense ceux qui le méritent. Ivan ne savait quelle faute avait commis ses frères. Il avait simplement pu reprendre leurs corps, tout en rendant ses biens à la fée.

— Trop de bonté en votre cœur, prince, avait-elle grincé de sa voix éraillée. Il vous faudra l'endurcir.

Autour d'Ivan, la musique tonnait, la foule riait. Son père exigea le silence qui se fit, instantanément. Le nouvel empereur se demanda si, un jour, il saurait se faire autant respecter que son paternel. De sa voix grave, l'homme ordonna à son fils de conter sa quête. Ivan se lança dans l'exercice, narrant sa traversée au sein de la Sibérie, son voyage jusqu'aux confins d'un pays que l'on nommait l'Inde. Il put percevoir les souffles qui se suspendaient lorsque le prince était en difficulté, les expressions ravis lorsque Ivan narra la fin de l'épopée victorieuse. Des applaudissements retentirent, ponctuant la fin du récit.

— Mais fils, demanda l'ancien empereur. Vous n'avez point précisé ce que la fée vous a accordé.  
— Il est vrai. Elle m'a offert un bienfait qui m'a été fort utile dans mon voyage. Que l'on m'apporte un pain de glace !

Un bloc de glace fut mené auprès de Ivan, tracté par des domestiques. C'était là un des fragments dont usaient les tailleurs à l'extérieur, construisant des statues à la gloire du nouvel empereur. Des statues aussi éphémères que son règne serait durable. Usant de son coutelas de voyage, Ivan creusa une cavité au sein de cet amas de glace. Retirant ses gants, l'empereur y plongea son bras, dénudé jusqu'au coude, sans même sourciller.

— Voyez. Le froid n'a plus aucune emprise sur moi. Je pourrais dormir au sein de la taïga que l'hiver ne serait plus qu'une douce caresse.

Un « Oooh » se propagea au sein de la foule, accompagné de nouveaux applaudissements. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre, celle d'une jeune femme.

— Pourriez-vous embrasser l'hiver même, prince ?

La foule se fendit, laissant le passage à une jeune femme qui remonta l'allée ainsi dégagée. Sa peau était plus blanche que la neige, ses yeux avaient la couleur de la glace. En sa robe reprenant les teintes hivernales, elle semblait être l'incarnation de l'hiver même. Une fille née du frimas et de la neige. La femme s'inclina devant le prince, stoppant à quelques pas de lui. Cette apparition subite avait si bien surpris Ivan qu'il ne sut quels mots prononcer pendant quelques instants. Ce fut son loup qui parla à sa place.

— Voilà une jeune femme bien assurée pour oser approcher un empereur de la sorte.

Le teint de la jeune femme blanchit davantage.

— Je souhaite simplement savoir si le don qu'a accordé Baba Yaga à notre empereur est à la hauteur de ses paroles. Je suis Svetlana Ivanova, unique héritière du duché des Ivanova. Mon nom ne doit pas être inconnu aux membres de cette cour. Ma nature a causé, malheureusement, la mort de plus d'un auguste jeune homme. Et j'aimerais constater si le don de l'empereur saurait stopper cette malédiction.

Svetlana tendit sa main aussi blanche que la neige sibérienne, dénudée de gant.

Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient provoqué un écho en la foule. Ivan pouvait entendre certains demander à ce que la jeune fille soit reconduite hors du palais. L'empereur leva une main pour exiger le silence. Son loup aboya pour appuyer son propos. Le silence se fit, quelques vagues murmures continuant leurs basses vibrations.

— Cette jeune fille a mené une requête envers ma personne. Je me dois d'y répondre.

Extirpant sa main de la glace, Ivan saisit celle de la jeune femme. Il ne sentit pas le froid qui émanait de sa peau, qui provoquait irrémédiablement un frisson envers tout homme qui l'approchait. Lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur la main exsangue, il ne sentit pas le givre se répandre dans ses veines. Son cœur continua à battre, inlassablement.

Svetlana sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Cet homme avait survécu à l'hiver. Lorsque, des jours plus tard, ils échangèrent un baiser au sein de l'église, Svetlana sut alors que c'était lui, et lui seul, qui pourrait survivre à son froid. Lui et personne d'autre. 

* * *

Le traîneau entraînait Yuri, tirait sur la corde le reliant à sa luge. Le vent fouettait son visage, ôta son bonnet – mais Yuri n'en avait cure. Il avait su relever le défi lancé par les autres orphelins : accrocher sa luge au traîneau de la Tsarine, se laisser entraîner sur plusieurs mètres avant de revenir, fier comme un paon, auprès des autres enfants. Du haut de ses treize ans, Yuri avait accepté, refusant de perdre. Tout entier plongé dans la liesse de l'instant, il ne remarquait pas que le village avait déjà disparu à l'horizon.

Lorsque le traîneau stoppa sa course, Yuri trembla. La bise s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, le faisant grelotter. Ses mains engourdies tentèrent de dénouer la corde mais les doigts, bleuis par le froid, étaient aussi adroits que des brindilles. Un homme vint auprès de lui, au visage partiellement dissimulé par le bonnet et l'écharpe, ne laissant filtrer que de petits yeux et un grand nez aquilin. Yuri ne décela pas la profonde tristesse qui émanait de ce regard, sans quoi il aurait couru sans jamais se retourner.

— La Tsarine vous invite à partager le confort de son traîneau, souffla l'homme en s'inclinant comme si Yuri était un invité distingué, et non un orphelin.

Ce dernier descendit de sa luge, emboîtant le pas à l'homme. De la tsarine il ne vit, tout d'abord, que la fourrure qui la recouvrait, l'enveloppait d'une douce pelisse blanche. Son visage sortait de cette profusion, presque minuscule – un visage au teint presque translucide, dont le regard rappela à Yuri un lac recouvert de givre. D'un geste de la main, elle invita le garçon qui la rejoignit. Yuri laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans la fourrure.

— Elle te plaît ? demanda la Tsarine.

Yuri hocha la tête, n'osant dire mot devant une telle dame. Le traîneau s'ébranla, entraînant toujours la luge dans son sillage. Un frisson parcourut le garçon lorsque la Tsarine déposa un baiser sur son front. Il crut sentir qu'un flocon prenait vie sur sa peau. Ce devait être ainsi qu'embrassait l'hiver.

— Tu es gelé, infortuné trésor...

Les mains de la Tsarine frôlèrent sa joue, firent naître une nouvelle étoile de glace. Yuri pouvait sentir ses aiguilles le pénétrer. Malgré la fourrure qui le recouvrait, le froid s'insinua plus profond en lui. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Les mains sur sa peau étaient si douces, si caressantes que Yuri n'eut pas la force de les repousser. Il ne sentit pas les lèvres de la Tsarine sur son front, ne put entendre ses derniers mots.

— Dors, dors donc puisque, toi non plus, tu ne peux affronter l'hiver.

 _Gare à toi, si tu n'es pas sage, la Reine des neiges t'emportera. En son traîneau, elle t'attirera et si tu lui plais, ô malheur, ton cœur elle gèlera. En son ventre nul enfant naît. En son ventre n'étincelle aucune vie. Elle cherche l'enfant qui saura résister à ses baisers. Gare à toi, si tu n'es pas sage, la Reine des neiges t'emportera._


End file.
